


最远最近的人 10

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	最远最近的人 10

堂本刚整个人呆住，本来就运作得不是很畅顺的脑子乱作一团。  
他待会一定要回看一下晨间节目的星座运程，看他今天的运程预测除了诸事不宜以外是不是还写着“不要随便开门！”。

门外站着他此刻最不想见到的人。

他不仅几小时之前和人家大吵一架，方才还肖想着人家做不可描述的事。  
虽然说要细想起来的话整件事情跟堂本光一也没什么关系，但是那无处发泄的沮丧感与羞耻心夹杂在一起，使他无处可逃。也许让他自己一个人平复几天，他就可以装作什么都没有发生过，开心地为光一送别，祝福他在美国一切顺利。  
而这位始作俑者偏偏要这个时候追上门来，让他连躲在房间里做一只鸵鸟都做不到。

 

“你来干什么？”刚皱着眉头，他穿着印着小鸟图案的棉质睡意，努力强撑出几分虚无的气势。  
“我给你送手机的，还有跟你说点事。”堂本光一把手机举到刚的面前，低声地说。  
他凝视着堂本刚，房间的灯光映照在堂本光一的眼中，仿佛黑夜中的星火。  
刚把手机收下，低声说：“谢谢，但今天不太方便……下次再说吧。”  
他本能地逃避着堂本光一那令他有点害怕的目光，说完就想把门关上。

幸好堂本光一眼明手快，单手抓住门板。  
光一皱起眉头：“你今天一看到我就躲，究竟在害怕什么？嗯？”  
他凭借自己优秀的肱二头肌的优势，把门硬生生拉开，堂本刚怕夹到他的手，也不敢用力拉门。  
堂本光一拉开门后，完全不留周旋的余地，强势地踏进了玄关，把门“咔嚓—”一声在身后关上。  
刚无奈地抬眼看着眼前人，轻轻地叹了一口气：“那你先进来喝杯茶……”  
堂本光一拉住转身就想走的堂本刚，不让他逃离。  
“你昨天打电话给我想说什么？”  
他在玄关狭小的空间里步步逼近，根本不留让人回答的空隙。  
“你跟弹钢琴的姑娘约会约得好好的，为什么打电话给我？”

堂本刚忽地抬起头瞪了他一眼。  
“关你什么事啊？”  
今天第二次了，堂本光一在心里默默数着数。  
堂本刚的眼睛因为激动而染上了薄薄一层水汽，圆润的富士山型嘴唇微微翘起。  
这样的他，对着别人说话从来都是彬彬有礼又知晓分寸，从小只有在他的面前，会露出这样刻薄又脆弱的一面。  
他早应该发现。

他向刚再走进了一步，把人逼到玄关的墙上，  
“关我什么事？那我就告诉你关我什么事。”  
然后便朝那倔强的嘴唇吻了下去。

堂本刚嘴唇很凉，很软，让他想起了很多很多年前北海道大雪纷飞的夜里那个偷偷的吻。  
光一吻得颇为绅士，只是轻轻地印在刚的唇上。  
在这几乎为零的距离里，光一几乎可以感受到刚突然停滞的呼吸，和微微颤抖的嘴唇。

他克制地只停留了片刻就离开，把脸停在近在咫尺的地方细细端详，留下了几分回味的余地给刚。  
四目相对，堂本刚湿润的大眼睛里面跳动着微光，嘴微微张开却没有说话。  
时间的流动仿佛都暂停了。

“我喜欢你，Tsuyo”  
“从很久很久以前。”

心底最深处的小苗最终长成了撑天的大树，尽管堂本光一这些年来一直视之为罂粟，努力地想要忽视它，遗忘它。  
但当他时隔多年再次正视自己心情的时候，才发现它一直都扎根在心里，郁郁葱葱。  
几乎要把整个心脏都撑满。

堂本刚一怔，明亮的眼睛里水光闪了闪，一滴晶莹的泪珠沿着眼眶滑落下来。  
仿佛扔进干燥已久的山林中的一颗星火，仿佛雪山崩塌前落下的最后一片鹅毛细雪。  
终于点燃了这个狭小局促的玄关中的情愫。

堂本光一用手轻轻地扶着堂本刚的下巴，再一次吻了下去。  
如果说第一次只是浅酌即止，第二次就是毫不留情的攻城略地了。

光一轻轻地舔弄着刚圆润的嘴唇，灵活的舌头撬开了那人的嘴唇，改变着角度吮吸着甘甜的汁液。  
玄关这一方狭小的空间仿佛被人放了加热器，温度急速地上升。  
春雨被一扇大门隔绝于外，衣料互相摩擦和细碎的水声在安静的空气格外的清晰。  
光一用另一只空出来的手环住了刚的后腰，正想把刚压向自己的怀中，却感觉到怀中的人身体一僵，下半身慌乱地想要保持距离。  
但已经来不及了，在刚挣扎着扭动的动作下，光一已经感觉到刚的身体起了明显的反应。  
他恋恋不舍地放开了刚被吻至殷红的小嘴，饶有兴致地观赏了一会刚害羞到满脸通红的表情，然后不管堂本刚的阻挠，跪在堂本刚的身前，拉下了他薄薄的棉质睡裤。

堂本刚的脑内本来翻过无数的想法，他还没来得及消化刚刚光一所说的话，而他那些龌龊的肖想是不是被光一发现了，而这些凌乱想法都被堂本光一下一秒的行动吓得灰飞烟灭了。  
“唔……不要……光一……”  
堂本刚连忙用手捂住了自己的嘴挡住差点惊呼出来的呻吟。  
本来就在敏感状态的肉柱被光一温热的口腔包裹住，光一在帮他口。

好香……  
在含下的瞬间，一股沐浴液清新的木香率先涌入了光一的鼻腔，他从来没有为别人做过这样的事情，但是却无师自通一般，先轻轻地舔弄着顶端的铃口，然后把整根肉柱都含进口中，想象着如何让刚更加舒服，努力地吞吐起来。  
堂本刚闭着眼睛，一只手还按着自己的嘴上，另一只垂在身旁握拳，他觉得自己仿佛踩在一团云朵上，无处着力又不受控制，全身的神经仿佛都集中到了一处，敏感到了极点。  
垂在身旁的手犹豫再三，轻轻地放到了光一的头发上，手掌中传来柔软细碎的触感，梦幻一般的温柔。  
随着光一几次深喉的吞吐，刚发出了几声高亢的呻吟，感觉到自己已经快要到达顶点了，他用手抵着光一的肩膀，想要把他推开。  
但是光一纹丝不动，他甚至含得更深了，然后用喉头轻轻一吸。

“啊……”  
刚轻呼一声，眼皮上的睫毛不住地颤抖，射出的精液一滴不漏地被含在光一的口中，而光一想都没想就吞了下去。  
刚不住地喘息，有点不知所措地开口：“ごめん，光一……”

光一站起来摸了摸刚的头，甚至还舔了舔嘴角白浊的液体。  
“Tsuyo好甜……”  
刚涨红了脸：“……笨蛋！变态！”  
堂本刚在玄关昏黄的灯光下努力地想平复自己的气息，但堂本光一并没有打算给他平复的时间，  
他起身后直接把人横抱进入卧室，放在了卧室柔软的大床上。

他顺势躺在刚的身旁，轻轻咬住了刚敏感的耳垂，低沉而饱含欲望的声音就从堂本刚的耳根边上响起。  
“刚，我受不了了。”  
“我想要你。”

堂本光一随手在床头柜上拿了一瓶面霜，只来得及快速地浏览了一下成分和有效期。  
无数细碎的吻落在刚的背上，他觉得自己整个人都有点晕晕乎乎的，一时分不清这是梦境还是现实。  
然后一根沾满了面霜的冰凉手指便插进了他的体内，还继续往他的里面探入。  
突然受到刺激的穴道迅速收缩，使得那手指的存在感更强了。

“放松点……”  
堂本光一感受到刚的紧绷，轻轻地亲吻着刚的粉红色耳垂和侧脸，然后用低沉的声音轻轻地说话。

“我今天想跟你说的是，我没有女朋友，从小到大我喜欢过的人就只有你一个。”  
插入的手指变成了两根，手指的进出好像也变得容易了些，堂本光一的下半身涨得他难受，但他还是强忍着把身下人拆解入腹的冲动，温柔地帮他做扩张。  
“昨天晚上我们部门开会，我正好走开了，所以泷川才一不小心接了你的电话。”  
你在做……这种事情的时候能不能闭嘴，堂本刚把羞至通红的脸埋入枕头，默默地想。  
“另外我两周后确实要去美国，但只是负责一个市场扩张的活动，两周最多一个月就回来了。”  
“欸？”  
听到这里，刚还是忍不住扭头看向他身后的人，然后看到了那个人欠扁的笑容。  
刚体内的手指已经不知道添加到多少根，手指进出间甚至会有“咕啾”的水声。  
光一把手指抽出，然后把自己粗长滚热的凶器抵在刚的后穴，一个挺身插了进去。

刚呼吸几乎一窒，脑中一片空白，只剩下后穴传来的撕裂痛。  
“啊……不……不行！”  
堂本光一勃发的肉棒实在太大了，只是插入了半截，火辣辣的痛感便刺得他想要逃离。  
堂本刚摇着头，想要挣脱光一，眼中满是雾气，仿佛随时都要滴下来。  
“不要动……放松点，乖”  
光一这边也毫不轻松，仅仅插入了一半的肉棒被甬道紧紧地夹住，磨人的快感几乎压碎了他的理智。他用上半身压制着刚，像某种猫科动物一般，轻轻地舔着刚洁白的后颈，想要让他放松下来。  
然后在刚的耳边轻轻地放下一颗炸弹。

“我爱你。”

堂本刚觉得自己全身的血液都在上涌，耳边传来嗡嗡的耳鸣。  
与此同时，堂本光一把那粗长的凶器完完全全地插进了刚的后穴。  
没来得及等刚呼出缓解的气息，便开始了重重的抽插。  
后穴被插至不可思议的深度，然后那饱含着欲望的凶器完全抽离了自己的身体，又狠狠地顶撞了进来。  
刚在光一又重又深又快的进出中发出了失控的呻吟，觉得自己全身都被撞得支离破碎，痛感和快感交织在一起，已经分不清彼此。

在一片意乱情迷之中，他听见了光一的声音。  
“Tsuyo，我要射进你里面。”  
刚还没来得及反应，就感受到光一的喘息也变得粗重。  
在几次格外剧烈的抽插后，光一把自己的体液释放在刚的最深处。

释放过后的堂本光一倒在刚的身旁喘着气，抱着刚亲吻他湿透的发丝。  
刚的头埋光一的喉结处，觉得自己全身仿佛软作一滩水，一点力气都没有了。  
他坏心眼地舔了舔光一的喉结，感觉到光一身体明显地一顿。  
刚抬起眼，用他盈满了水汽的黑眸望向光一。

“我也爱你，光一。”

然后刚看到光一的瞳孔先是轻轻地睁大了，然后神情变得有些许怪异。  
“你怎么了？”  
“Tsuyo……我想再来一次。”  
刚顺着光一的目光看去，那骇人的凶器仿佛装弹完毕，又傲然挺立在他的胯下。  
“不——行——”  
堂本刚连忙用手比了一个巨大的“X”，开玩笑，刚刚那次他都快疼死了。  
但堂本光一猝不及防地抱住了他，不要脸地与他耳鬓厮磨。  
“再来一次，就一次，我这次慢一点轻一点，好吗？”  
他还没来得及反驳，就被光一强势地吻住了。  
堂本刚在心里叹了一口气，觉得自己这辈子可能真的是败给他了，然后抱住了光一的后脑勺，轻轻地回吻起来。

绵绵的春雨与长夜纠缠不息，如同堂本家那彻夜缠绵的喘息与呻吟。

第二天，大雨过后的碧空格外清澈，太阳重新洒满了东京的每一个角落。  
而营业部的堂本光一和设计部的堂本刚，则双双请假了。

．·°∴ ☆．．·°．·°∴ ☆．．·

 

接下来的两周，他们像每一对的普通小情侣一样过起了平凡又甜蜜的小日子。  
在工作的间隙，看着对方发过来的一个表情包，也能傻笑半天。  
不用加班的晚上，光一会开车来接刚下班，一起到超市买菜，商量着晚上做什么菜色。  
光一会偷偷把篮子里面的茄子和香菜放回去，然后在刚羞愤的目光下把几盒润滑剂和保险套放进篮子里面。  
晚饭过后，他们会到附近的公园散步，在夜色的遮掩下，牵起彼此的手。  
然后在家里的每一个角落做爱。

堂本光一的体力简直好到恼人，每次都持久又磨人。  
好几次堂本刚都后面都被干得意乱情迷地哭了出来。  
然后光一会轻轻地亲上刚的眼睛，动作温柔又虔诚。  
仿佛亲吻着什么珍宝，此生别无所求。

 

两周后的某个清晨。  
堂本光一穿好了白衬衫和黑色西装外套，Set好发型，再次成功化身衣冠楚楚的青年才俊。他微微抬着头，让身前的堂本刚帮他打领带。  
堂本刚因为前一天没睡好，眼睛都有点睁不开，完全是凭着社畜的本能在帮他打领带。  
幸好他心灵手巧，藏青色暗纹的领带不一会就被打上一个整齐漂亮的领带结。  
“好啦……”刚的话还没说完，额头上就被烙下了一个轻飘飘的吻。  
眼前的堂本光一神采飞扬，英俊逼人，仿佛某种吃饱喝足的大狐狸。  
“那我走了，飞机落地了告诉你。”  
“嗯，路上小心。”刚点点头。

堂本刚目送着堂本光一拖着行李箱的身影消失在门后，然后慢慢地走回餐厅把自己吃剩下半截的吐司继续吃完。  
餐桌上还放着堂本光一专用的红色咖啡杯，里面还有半杯没喝完的咖啡。  
为了光一收拾行李方便，他们昨天住在了光一家。  
光一家的洗漱间里放着成双成对的牙刷，简洁的客厅里面放着一个威风凛凛的熊本城模型，旁边还放着一个新买的水箱，里面养着几条热带鱼。  
热带鱼吐着泡泡无忧无虑地游着，与整个欧式简约风格的客厅格格不入，但又奇妙地和谐。

他们真的在一起了。  
这个念头仿佛经历了一段漫长的反射弧，慢了好几拍终于到达了他的脑袋，然后堂本刚心中荡漾出了一种隐秘的狂喜。  
但又因为某人的远途出差而有一点空落落的。  
我这是被安田那小子的少女心传染了么，堂本刚自嘲地笑了笑，然后拿起那半杯还温热的咖啡，对着光一喝过的地方喝了起来。

 

又是两天后的清晨。  
“噗噜——”  
手机响起了邮件提示音，睡得迷迷糊糊的刚摸到了枕头旁边的手机，举到眼前。

 

From：巨匠  
“我记得你提起过自由女神，所以下班后特地过来看了一下”

下面配了一张某人在自由女神前的自拍，角度神奇又诡异，手机大约放在胸前的位置，从下往上拍。  
而可怜的自由女神不仅被自拍的脸挡住了大半，还只露了个半身，连个头都没有。他不写的话堂本刚觉得自己认都认不出来。  
照片的下方还隔了很多微妙的空行，难道他发现没拍到自由女神的头，补了一张照片在下面吗？  
堂本刚这样想着，用手指快速地往上滑动。

而在最下面，只写了一句话。  
“我好像有点想你了”

短短的一句话，堂本刚在心里反反复复读了好几遍。  
看到最后眼睛被笑意沾满，轻轻地弯了起来。


End file.
